


Leave Me

by MTL17



Series: Hate Me [2]
Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Oral Sex, Rimming, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: Nikita doesn't want Alex leave her.





	Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Nikita. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

As usual Alex was filled with a mixture of emotions as she approached Nikita's HQ, but most notably fear and excitement. Fear that she would find the woman she loved dead or worse that she would lead their enemies to them and live just long enough to see Nikita die. But Alex was constantly haunted by those thoughts and while they got stronger whenever she was about to see Nikita again they were overwhelmed by her feelings of joy at once again seeing the older woman who was her everything.

Her heart pounded ever faster in her chest the closer she got and then it skipped a beat upon seeing Nikita alive and well. However no sooner had a relieved smile crossed Alex's face her training kicked in forcing her to analyse her surroundings. It was then that Alex noticed the totalled computer. Other things seemed in disarray but on further inspection of the room, and Nikita, it was only the computer screen and hard drive which was riddled with bullets.

"What happened to the computer?" Alex asked.

"Michael. He and I had a heated discussion." Nikita said, a tiny smirk briefly crossing her face as she approached the younger girl, "It ended with a trip to Russia to help him settle an old score. That's where I've been the last couple of days."

"With him?" Alex found herself blurting out, hating how blatantly jealous she sounded.

"Yes." Nikita said softly, not missing Alex's tone, "And in case you're wondering, nothing happened. He has feelings for me, he always has, and maybe in another life I might have explored that, but I made it clear to him there was someone else."

"Oh." Alex mumbled, happiness overwhelming her for a second before she asked, "Is that going to be a problem?"

"I doubt it." Nikita said dryly, "We found out that Percy was the one that arranged to have his family killed so he's agreed to help us take the bastard down."

"That's great." Alex said, before quickly clarifying, "Not about what Percy did, that's horrible, but if this means there'll be two of us on the inside-"

"No!" Nikita almost yelled before calming herself, "Michael has almost unlimited access to Division. With him on our side there is no reason for you to go back."

Alex just stared at Nikita for a moment and then asked, "So what do you want me to do?"

Nikita moved so she was standing right in front of Alex, "First we need to remove your tracker. Like I said, I know a guy who can do it, and give you a new identity-"

"I don't want a new identity." Alex snapped angrily, "I don't want to run. I won't. I won't leave you!"

"I don't want you to leave!" Nikita snapped back, somewhat softening her tone as she added, "I want you to stay. I want you to stay here with me, and I want to make this place nuclear bomb proof and lock it down so tight no one could ever get to you. But the truth is as long as Division is around it doesn't matter what I do your life will be in danger. So me and Michael are going to finish this. Finish them once and for all. And I want you by my side for that, but I need you to understand... if you stay I can't guarantee your safety."

"I don't care." Alex snapped again, albeit without a hint of anger this time, "I'm staying."

Nikita half smiled, "I hoped you'd say that."

Alex cautiously stepped forward, "Were you really expecting me to say anything else?"

Again Nikita softly smiled, "You should know by now I always expect the worst, but-"

"Prepare for every potential outcome, I know." Alex said, stepping into Nikita's personal space, "I just don't see how you could ever think me leaving you was a possible outcome."

"It should be. You should leave me. You should hate me. You should-" Nikita snapped, and then when her lover gave her a look she sighed, took Alex into her arms and said, "And I know, I know you don't care how I think you should feel, but honestly Alex I don't deserve you. And for all my careful planning I didn't see this coming. I didn't see falling in love with you as a possible outcome and now I can't sleep, I can't eat... I can barely function because I'm worried they'll take you away from me the way they took Daniel. And I loved him, but not as much as I love you. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. So please Alex, leave Division. Please leave Division so I can keep you safe. Please... stay with me."

What was possibly the most genuinely happy smile she'd ever had crossed Alex's face as she replied, "With you, is the only place I've ever wanted to be."

Smiling with the same obvious happiness as her protégé Nikita stroked Alex's hair and whispered, "That's good. So good. But we still need to remove your tracker. After you called I contacted my guy but he can't do it until tonight. In the meantime... I'm open to suggestions..."

Alex was a little taken aback by that last comment, particularly the tone of it. Back before they were sharing a bed Nikita had been strictly business with her for the most part, and when they had become lovers Nikita had grown cold as ice. It had been worse during sex, Nikita treating Alex like trash in a misguided attempt to stop the younger girl from falling in love with her. So it was kind of jarring for Nikita to be playfully flirting with her, albeit a little cautiously, the deadly assassin looking a little worried as Alex hesitated to reply.

Refocusing on what was important Alex softly smiled and said, "I could think of a few things."

Then she lent in to kiss Nikita which led to another pleasant surprise for Alex. Namely Nikita leaning in at the same time and with the same slow pace resulting in a kiss which was more reminiscent of strangers than long time lovers. Once their lips met there was still the passion of two people who had thoroughly explored each other's bodies but there was still a cautiousness more associated with a first time kiss and a gentleness Alex had never received before. It was breath-taking. Not that kissing Nikita wasn't always breath-taking because it was, this was just... different. Wonderfully different.

It was different because Nikita wasn't kissing Alex like she was her lover, but like she was in love with her. Of course Nikita had been in love with Alex for a while but she was now embracing those feelings instead of fighting them. Embracing her passion for the young girl, Nikita trying to tell Alex she loved her through the kiss. Which admittedly she had done right after finally telling Alex how she felt, but a hello kiss is different to one given in the middle of sex. Or right after it. Or a reluctant goodbye.

For the most part Nikita enjoyed gently kissing Alex. It brought back a few bittersweet memories of former lovers but fortunately it was difficult to concentrate on anything that wasn't this girl in her arms. The only other thing that was really on Nikita's mind was guiding the younger spy to the bed and stripping them both of their clothes, something she took a great deal of time and care in doing. Nikita used that same amount of care to lower Alex on the bed before gently pushing her into the centre of it and then getting on top of her.

After that Nikita just concentrated on kissing her young lover, just enjoying what felt like a perfect moment for who knows how long until eventually she broke away from her protégé, looked into her eyes and whispered, "Alex... the way I've treated you, I'm so sorry."

"It's ok." Alex whispered breathlessly, "We've been through this. You don't have to be sorry about that, I loved every minute of it."

"I know, but..." Nikita hesitated briefly, then added, "But I wish our first time had been different. By then I was in love with you, I should have acted like it. I should have accepted it and told you how I felt. I should have shown you how I felt. I should have made love to you. I was just so scared. Of loving you, of admitting the truth... and I somehow deluded myself into believing as long as I kept telling you and myself you were nothing to me then if I ever lost you it wouldn't completely destroy me and leave me a useless wreck. I, I was a coward, and for that, I'm sorry. But I'm going to make it up to you. I promise. And I'm going to start by giving you the first time you deserve."

With that Nikita pressed her lips to Alex's again, this time pushing her tongue into her mouth right from the get go and using a tiny bit more force than before as an attempt to make her forget about the last thing she had said. It was something Nikita had considered bringing up more directly before chickening out, that being because she trusted the wrong people Alex's first time was a nightmare. Of all the many, many mistakes Nikita wishes she could go back and change that somehow, or at least change her own unforgivable behaviour, but alas she couldn't. All she could do right now was make love to this girl who she could no longer live without, Nikita determined to keep her promise of making it up to her protégé.

Breaking the kiss again Nikita whispered, "I love you."

Alex smiled softly, "I love you too."

Nikita returned the smile and briefly kissed Alex again before moving from her lips to her neck, the more experienced spy leaving a trail of gentle pecks in her wake before stopping a while to lick, suck and nibble at her lover's soft flesh. She repeated this process when she moved from Alex's neck to her tits, Nikita first kissing her way down the other woman's body until she could take one of Alex's nipples into her mouth and suck on it. And lick it, Nikita moving back and forth between those nipples and using a varied amount of force to worship each one. The biting was less frequent and less rough than usual, Nikita only using her teeth because she knew how much Alex loved it.

While Alex did love it she wasn't so much a fan of this gentle teasing. Of course Nikita had teased her in other ways before, and the older woman had trained her to withstand much harsher tortured than this so Alex kept her mouth shut and just tried to enjoy what was happening to her. Which in some ways was easy, given everything Nikita was doing felt good and it was blissful to have the goddess she loved gently making love to her. However even when Nikita moved lower she deliberately ignored the place Alex most wanted her, the deadly assassin instead concentrating on gently kissing her stomach, thighs and even all the way down her legs. Seemingly everywhere except Alex's needy pussy.

So by the time Nikita finally pressed her tongue against the bottom of her cunt Alex was nearly delirious with need, the young spy letting out a guttural cry of relief which quickly turned into a moan of pleasure as the wicked tongue travelled all the way up to her clit. Nikita kept her tongue on Alex's clit just long enough to make the brown haired girl's eyes roll back in her head before starting a steady rhythm, Alex whimpering as her mentor deliberately avoided her clit but more than made up for it with her skilled licking.

Again this was so different to what Alex was used too. Normally Nikita would go down on Alex until she had made the younger girl cum at least once, the older spy wrapping her upstairs lips around Alex's downstairs lips so she could suck the cum from her before tongue fucking her. When Nikita was stressed out and in need of an orgasm right from the get go she would shove Alex to her knees so the Russian girl could eat her pussy, after which Nikita had often return the favour using the same suck and fuck technique. She had only started by tongue fucking Alex a couple of times, most recently when Nikita had her pinned down underneath her on the training mats and the far more deadly assassin hadn't been able to resist turning it into an 69. However this, this was new.

Alex wasn't sure what to think of this new treatment at first. She was so used to instant gratification, or at least instant incredible pleasure, that all the gentle foreplay had been a little jarring. In some ways it was the same with the gentle pussy licking she was now receiving. It also felt increasingly frustrating not to get the overwhelming ecstasy she knew Nikita could so easily give her. However there was a new intensity Alex adored and when it was combined with the sensation of the soft cunt lapping it was more than enough to make the young brunette writhe joyfully on the bed.

Nikita was feeling a little lost so Alex's writhing and moaning was more than welcome. It always had been as Nikita got a primal thrill out of pleasing her lovers regardless of what they meant to her, or what she pretended they meant to her. However this was particularly welcome because while Nikita had fucked many, many women she had never made love to one before. Her attempt at the end of their last sex session didn't really count and Alex had needed to rush off in the morning so this was the first time Nikita had a chance to truly make love to this girl and she desperately wanted to do it right.

Luckily Nikita had a chance to do some research before Michael destroyed her computer, and she had occasionally ordered Alex to give her pussy a gentle licking, so she did have some idea of what she was doing. There was also definitely something to be said for instincts. However Nikita had never been this anxious and nervous to please a lover before and combine that with using an unfamiliar technique it was such a relief to receive positive, if unintelligible, feedback.

It also helped that Nikita was really, really enjoying herself. Licking Alex's pussy like this was so wonderfully intense and Nikita felt more connected to her young lover than ever, which was really saying something considering the past year or so. Best of all Nikita was really getting to savour the heavenly taste which was pure Alexandra Udinov. Sure, Nikita had known from the first time she buried her face in between Alex's legs that her protégé had a delicious little cunt, but she had always devoured it so ferociously she had somehow not truly appreciated how amazing it was.

Nikita was unsure how long she spent savouring that flavour. It could have easily been hours, Nikita not wanting to check but knowing she had to, and sadly not just because her plan demanded that at some point she replace her tongue with her fingers. So eventually Nikita did just that, for once taking the time to watch as she rubbed her index finger along Alex's pussy lips before slowly pushing it inside her younger lover and began fucking her with it. To have such a close-up view of her finger pumping Alex's pussy was enough to make Nikita want to stay in between the other brunette's thighs forever, yet the more mature spy forced herself to lift her head up and look at the clock.

Seeing she still had plenty of time Nikita slowly moved up Alex's body until they were face to face, the whole time finger fucking the younger woman at a slow and gentle pace. She then stared into her beautiful blue eyes for a while before whispering, "Alex..."

"What?" Alex gasped after a little while, hoping Nikita wasn't going to ask her to leave her again.

Nikita wasn't, but she was struggling to find the right words to say what she wanted to say, "I can't give you everything you deserve. I can't take you out to the movies or to dinner, but I can spoil you in other ways. I can buy you pretty things, or steal them, and I'll cook whatever you want... do whatever I can to make you happy. So... if this is what you really want... if I'm what you really want... I'm ok with labelling this now. I'm ok with labelling us."

Alex was stunned, and not just by Nikita nervous for once but because of what her older lover seemed to be saying, "You mean like... labelling us the G word."

"Yes." Nikita smiled softly, "We could die at any moment, and... and I'm done holding back because of it. So, if it's really what you want, I'm all in."

Almost literally crying with joy Alex cupped Nikita's face and softly whispered, "You're the only thing I've ever truly wanted. The only thing. So, yeah... I'm all in too."

The two women exchanged a soft and extremely brief smile. Then a wicked grin crossed Nikita's beautiful face and Alex trembled in anticipation. Sure enough the young Division agent was soon trembling in pleasure as her beloved sensei picked up the pace of the finger fucking. At first it was only a little bit but it was more than enough to make Alex gasp joyfully. Then Nikita worked her way up until she was truly displaying the rhythm she was capable of, although this time while it was hard it was not quite rough, the experienced assassin once again showing off that she was a master of sex.

As Alex enjoyed the benefit of that she briefly took a moment to appreciate how unusual it was to talk about commitment during sex. Or at least she imagined it was. At least a meaningful conversation which pushed the relationship forward. Then again Alex's understanding of 'normal' was limited as it was something she could only study and never be. Nor was it something she truly wanted because what she had with Nikita was anything but normal and Alex loved it. So if anything it seemed appropriate to have an unconventional conversation about commitment, especially during sex which had defined their relationship for so long, and yet helped it change into what Alex had always wanted it to be.

Of course Alex thought this was it. All Nikita could manage for now. But she was wrong.

"Alexandra Udinov." Nikita huskily whispered, the older woman using a Russian accent which somehow made Alex's body tremble just as much as Nikita deliberately pausing to curl her fingers inside her, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Those earlier tears of joy which had threatened to fill her eyes were now streaming down Alex's face, the Russian girl literally weeping, "да! да да да! Yes! Oh God yes!"

"Then cum for me." Nikita demanded, as she began to slam her fingers in and out of Alex's cunt as fast as she could while staring into her lover's eyes, "Cum for me my girlfriend."

Hearing Nikita call her that, something she had wanted for so long, immediately sent Alex over the edge. Her body trembled, her pussy clenched down on those skilled fingers and she let out a sharp cry as she came, the whole time Nikita staring deep into her soul with a breath-taking intensity. Nikita kept her fingers still, allowing Alex to coat them with her cream. Then she smiled softly down at her protégé and began fucking her again, at first switching back to the gentle technique before gradually building Alex up to the point she was ready to cum again.

It was strange, Nikita had spent so long hating the way Alex looked at her because she didn't deserve it. Because it was wrong. Because it was a lie, Nikita truly believing that when Alex learned the truth about her involvement in her father's death the other girl would hate her. Yet here they were almost a week after Nikita had finally revealed the truth and Alex was looking at her with those big puppy dog eyes, wordlessly telling the deadly assassin she loved her in spite of everything.

Now that she had truly accepted Alex's love Nikita adored those big puppy dog eyes. Adored the way they showed total devotion to her, told her that Alex would never leave her, that she would always be hers. And they of course told Nikita of the tremendous pleasure Alex was now receiving from her touch, other parts of the younger spy's body telling Nikita the same thing. Specifically in the way Alex's face was awash with bliss and the way the other girl desperately clung to her as she rode out her orgasms.

Even when Nikita hadn't enjoyed the love she saw in Alex's eyes she had still stared into them when Alex came because it was perhaps the most intoxicating sight Nikita had ever seen. As she liked giving her lover's pleasure it was only natural she enjoyed staring into their eyes when they came, however there was something special about Alex. Perhaps it was because Alex had always been special to her, but there was just something about the way the Russian girl's eyes lit up when she came which drove Nikita wild.

As much as she was addicted to that sight Nikita had another addiction and she was aching to get her fix. No, not the drugs that once ruined her life, but the sweet taste of Alex's cum, Nikita kissing her way down her girl's slender body before switching her fingers for her tongue. After a few thorough licks Nikita wrapped her mouth around Alex's pussy lips and sucked the remainder of the other girl's cum out of her sweet little love hole. Which in turn caused Alex to cum again, this time in Nikita's mouth, the more experienced assassin eagerly swallowing every drop before tongue fucking her beloved protégé to another orgasm.

For a while Nikita switch back and forth between her tongue and fingers, giving Alex so many orgasms in the process she thought she would pass out. Then Nikita slowly brought her down from her high, kissed her way up to her body until they were face to face again and stared lovingly into Alex's eyes.

She became lost in those eyes for a few seconds, then after a brief kiss Nikita whispered, "Wait here."

Obeying Nikita was like breathing for Alex, something so natural to her she did it without question. Trusting Nikita was just as natural to her, Alex understanding although her sensei had kept things from her and even lied to her she was trying to do what was best for both of them. Then there was getting excited at Nikita's actions, one of the most frequent triggers to this natural reaction being Nikita retrieving a strap-on dildo. Alex was a little disappointed it wasn't the biggest model, but she had plenty of fond memories of Nikita using that 10 inches of rubber to make her feel oh so good.

What was unnatural was Nikita gently lifting her feet and slipping the harness over them after murmuring, "I thought tonight we could try something different."

Alex was stunned. Sure she had fantasised about using the strap-on cock to fuck her beloved mentor, or even just a regular dildo, but Alex hadn't been sure Nikita would ever allow her to use one on her. Of course it was a nice surprise, and even as Alex was busy being stunned her body was only too happy to move itself accordingly to make it easier for Nikita to slide the harness up her thighs and tighten it around her waist.

By the time she had come to her senses Nikita looked about ready to take the fake cock into her mouth, prompting Alex to softly ask, "Have you ever done this before?"

Looking up at her student Nikita softly smiled, "Not for a woman."

Then Nikita swallowed the head of the cock and began bobbing her head up and down on it, her right hand stroking the base in what was probably something done out of habit but really worked for Alex who was having the end of the dildo bashing against her clit. Surprisingly soon after that Nikita began lowering her mouth even further down on the dick, taking inch after inch down her throat until she was bobbing on the entire length of the cock.

Obviously Nikita had done this before, and while Alex found it incredibly mentally thrilling and surprisingly physically pleasurable to be on the receiving end of a blow job for once she couldn't help feel jealous. It was a childish feeling as the older woman had made no secret of her sexual tension with Michael or her previous engagement to Daniel, so it was hardly new information that Nikita had experience with men. That she had loved others. That Alex was simply the latest to fall head over heels for this exotic beauty, and she should try and focus on the honour of being the first woman to experience this from Nikita than any petty jealousy.

For her part Nikita was extremely nervous by this whole situation, so she finished the blow job as quickly as she could then took the toy out of her mouth, crawled up Alex's body and lined the head of the dildo up with the entrance to her core. Then with a calming breath she lowered herself downwards, her pussy welcoming the fake cock inside it pretty easily. There was a slight stretching sensation which could have easily been avoided if Nikita had just picked a smaller dildo but she wanted this to hurt a little. In fact she was somewhat disappointed it didn't hurt more.

Nikita had inflicted big toys on Alex almost right from the get go, the smallest strap-on being 8 inches long and she used that only once. More recently she started using the 12 incher but after careful debate had chosen the 10 inch model for this little experiment. Of course Nikita had been with plenty of 'well-equipped' men, particularly Daniel and Michael had been above average, however she had never had something quite this big inside her, Nikita getting quite a thrill out of her protégé stretching her out like never before. Alex stretching her out like never before.

Of course Nikita had considered using a toy this size when she was alone, but honestly she preferred using her own fingers when masturbating. If she wanted something hard inside her she could normally get it just by walking into a bar and picking up the best they had to offer, although admittedly that was something she hadn't done since she found Alex. At first because caring for the girl had taken priority over her sex drive and then later in her weaker moments Nikita had become fixated on just touching herself while imagining the beautiful Russian girl. Then she had allowed Alex to succeed at seducing her and since then Nikita had no need for masturbation.

Briefly Nikita smiled as she thought about how much more effective Alex's mouth was than her own fingers at getting her off, especially after she had added sex-ed to her student's education. Soon afterwards Nikita thought she was going to have a lot of fun guiding Alex through the advanced sex-ed lessons, although her mind was briefly occupied with the fact that she had finished lowering herself on the full length of the strap-on. Nikita was now sitting on Alex's lap with every inch of that dick inside her. Nikita had every inch of Alex's dick inside her.

Alex was also dwelling on that overwhelming thought. She had become so used to it being the other way around, and she loved it, loved having Nikita's dick inside her, but this was a whole new level of thrilling. Not necessarily better than having Nikita inside her, just different. A very good different, which was quickly becoming the theme of the night.

While Alex didn't exactly get over being inside Nikita in this way her thoughts were interrupted by the amazing sight of her exotic goddess slowly lifting herself up so that a few inches of dildo left her pussy and then pushed herself back down and in doing so pushing those inches back inside herself. Nikita then repeated this process, establishing a slow, steady rhythm. Only she wasn't fucking Alex, she was fucking herself. Nikita was fucking herself on Alex's cock and Alex didn't know what to think or where to look.

At first Alex couldn't help but focus on Nikita's cunt, the younger spy mesmerised by the sight of that pretty little pussy taking that big dildo with ease. The thought of her sensei bouncing on her cock was beyond thrilling, and it looked amazing, but Alex couldn't help thinking the reason Nikita was taking it with ease was because of her former lovers, because of Daniel and Michael, and she should have been mature and understanding about that but she just couldn't help feel jealous. In many ways Alex was still a child and she could easily become petty and jealous at the idea of Nikita with someone else, the thought of it now threatening to ruin the amazing time she was having.

To keep herself happy Alex forced her eyes to travel upwards to Nikita's breasts bouncing ever so slightly by the force of her thrusts, the young assassin quickly becoming happy again at both the sight and the image in her head of sucking those well-proportioned globes of flesh. Best of all it wasn't just her imagination, it was many memories of Nikita allowing Alex the privilege of sucking her tits, and of course the sweet memory of the last time she'd really had some time to worship that area.

Once she had enjoyed that image for a while Alex's eyes traveled upwards to Nikita's beautiful face which was a mask of pleasure, the two deadly women locking eyes and staring at each other for a few blissful seconds. Then without any warning Nikita leaned down so she was pressing her body flat against Alex and kissed her girlfriend right on the lips.

The kiss seemed to last forever and yet only for a few seconds, the next thing Alex truly knowing being Nikita pulling away from her and whispering, "Fuck me Alex. Please fuck me."

It took a couple of seconds for Alex to fully comprehend what Nikita meant by that. When she figured it out she scolded herself for her stupidity and then quickly got to work pleasing the only person who meant anything to her anymore. That included grabbing Nikita's hips firmly with both hands and then thrusting upwards and into her sensei. Immediately her own personal goddess let out a loud cry of pleasure which had Alex repeating the process, awkwardly thrusting away at Nikita's cunt as the older woman lifted herself up and began thrusting in time with Alex's movements.

Nikita also began playing with her tits, gently at first but with increasing roughness to go along with the harder thrusts initiated by the more experienced spy. Alex was of course ever the obedient student and happy to follow her teacher's lead, the eager to please Russian pounding up into the older woman's love box as Nikita pounded downwards. Working together like that the sex soon became harder and rough, at first Nikita just moaning happily before beginning to make more verbal encouragement.

"Fuck me Alex, please fuck me." Nikita practically whimpered in a desperate tone Alex had never quite heard before, "Oh God fuck me with your cock! Fuck me with your girl cock. Yes, mmmmmmm, oh Alex, fuck me Alex. Fuck me my girlfriend. Fuck, ooooooohhhhh fuck me Alex!"

That simple encouragement had Alex more desperate than ever to please the love of her life. However for once Alex felt compelled to go against Nikita's unspoken wishes and shake things up a bit. If it turned out to be a mistake she would simply say she was trying to show initiative and then take whatever punishment Nikita saw fit. If not, well, Nikita wasn't the only one who would benefit.

It wasn't often Nikita was taken by surprise but normally Alex was so submissive during sex. In fact Alex was subservient in general to Nikita, and while a big part of that was their teacher/student dynamic the older spy had suspected her protégé of being naturally submissive before she bedded her. Nearly every sexual encounter that had only seen to confirm Nikita's original hypothesis, the fact that Alex was a bottom only making it harder for Nikita to resist the young temptress.

So even though Nikita had ordered Alex to fuck her and begged for more she was taken completely offguard when her protégé flipped her onto her back and mounted her without the dildo being removed from her needy hole. Unfortunately that stopped the momentum of the fuck, a few seconds ticking by as Alex stared down at her nervously. Then with a clearly forced look of determination on her face Alex started fucking Nikita again, this time the young assassin being the one to choose the pace of the thrusting. She chose hard and fast, Alex using a few warning thrusts to get Nikita's pussy used to the sensation of being fucked this way before quickly working things up to the point she was using all her strength to pound into the far more experienced and deadly assassin.

If she had been in her right mind Nikita might have considered scolding Alex for doing something without her permission. As it was she was far too busy moaning in pleasure and trying not to cum to quickly from being fucked this way. The way she hadn't been fucked in so long. With her on the bottom and someone else pounding into her. Only this time it wasn't some musclebound man but her petite protégé. A girl almost half her age who had submitted to her so completely was now pounding her pussy hard and deep, making the dangerous spy come apart underneath her beloved Alex.

"Wrap your legs around me." Alex said, her soft tone sounding deafening in the now more or less quiet room, "I want to feel your legs, and arms, wrapped around me while you cum."

Nikita was speechless. She wanted to say yes, to beg Alex to fuck her and make her cum, and that she loved her. Instead Nikita did as she was told, which was kind of big deal for her as she had always hated taking orders. Now however she didn't mind, especially as she was soon fucked to a powerful climax. It was quickly followed by another, and another, and another as Nikita stared up lovingly into Alex's eyes and then tried to verbally give Alex her approval. Even though she couldn't form a coherent word let alone a sentence Alex got the message, the younger girl clearly cumming herself as a result of the stimulator on her clit and the joy of fucking Nikita, both women enjoying this act perhaps just as much as the other.

After what felt like a blissful eternity Alex collapsed into her lovers arms, Nikita holding her sweat soaked body to her own in a sticky but much-needed warm embrace. They rested like that for a while, Alex's cock completely engulfed in Nikita's cunt, the younger spy trying to get over what she had just done to this goddess who had treated her like a submissive little fuck toy since their first night together. Which again Alex loved, but to have fucked Nikita in this way and made her cum whimpering her name was beyond intoxicating.

Of course they say all good things must come to an end and from the look in Nikita's eyes when she rolled them over told Alex that her time on top was well and truly done.

That thought was momentarily in doubt when Nikita rolled off of her, got down between her legs and gave her another long blow job, this time cleaning her own cum and pussy juices from the shaft. Then it became a little unclear when Nikita removed the harness and began lapping away at Alex's cunt, the experienced older woman effortlessly cleaning her young lover's pussy of all her leftover cum before beginning to drink down her regular cream. It was enough to make Alex want to beg Nikita to get into a 69 with her so she can return the favour, before she could Nikita moved away and it all became clear.

Quickly strapping the dildo around her waist Nikita ordered, "Bend over."

Alex obeyed without a moment's hesitation, the young spy eager to see which hole her sensei would choose to fuck. Her mouth, pussy and ass were at Nikita's disposal 24/7 as far as Alex was concerned. Even during the deadliest missions Alex was confident Nikita could find the time to take her if she wanted too, and Division HQ was just another place which couldn't keep Nikita out if she wanted to be there. Of course now was not the time to dwell on such things. Instead it was the time to wiggle her ass invitingly and hope the mighty Nikita would take her, and take her hard.

For a few seconds Nikita just stared at her lustfully, Alex practically quivering in anticipation of what was about to happen to her. Then Nikita moved so she was directly behind Alex, the younger girl letting out a excited moan as she felt her sensei's fingers sliding over her pussy lips. Nikita cruelly teased her girlfriend for a full minute, sliding those fingers up and down, up and down, up and down before finally pushing them slowly inside her, Alex moaning loudly as her older lover began finger fucking her.

Nikita had proven she could easily make a girl cum by just using her fingers but Alex was no fool, she knew exactly what her boss wanted and she was only too happy to give it to her, "Please fuck me Niki, mmmmmm fuck me hard! Oh God, fuck me with your big cock. Mmmmmm, I want to feel your big cock inside me. I want to feel you inside me. Ooooooh Niki, please give it to me. Fuck me like only you can. Please? Please fuck me Nikita. I want you to fuck me. I need you to fuck me. Ohhhhhh, fuck my pussy, fuck my ass, fuck whichever hole you want, they're both yours. All my holes are yours. My mouth, pussy and ass are your personal fuck holes. Please fuck one of them oooooooohhhhhhh Nikitaaaaaaaa!"

Hearing the words she had been waiting for Nikita quickly pulled her fingers out of Alex's pussy and replace them with the strap-on cock, the older spy slowly but surely pushing the full-length of the dildo into her protégé. Once Alex was full of her cock Nikita took a few seconds to savour the moment. Then she slowly began pumping her girl's pussy, Alex's joyful moans the sweetest music to Nikita's ears.

It had always been a wonderful sound Nikita had been too busy hating herself to truly enjoy before. Now she was in heaven, not just from the sound of Alex's enjoyment from the feeling of her hips gently thrusting against the other girl's butt and perhaps more importantly the sight of Alex's love hole stretching around her strap-on. Her lover's womanhood taking her false manhood inside her. Alex taking Nikita inside her, stretching for her, taking everything she had to offer. Every long, thick, hard inch of that fake prick pumping in and out of Alex's core, Nikita fucking her girlfriend with her strap-on cock. Fucking her with her cock.

For a while Nikita kind of got stuck on that idea. She always did when fucking Alex like this as there was something about wearing a strap-on which really got Nikita off. It was why as tempting and as easy it would have been to just make Alex cum on her fingers Nikita had pushed her dick into her protégé the second the girl had begged her for it and confirmed her holes belong to her.

Of course thoughts such as these had Nikita literally aching to fuck Alex hard and make her cum. That was something Alex wanted too given the way she was moaning and her wet pussy was welcoming Nikita's cock. However after so many nights of treating Alex like a cheap whore Nikita desperately wanted to give her lover the type of treatment she truly deserved while at the same time giving her a gentle reminder who was in charge. Fortunately, and as usual, Nikita had a plan.

Alex was so lost in the heaven which was being fucked by Nikita she was completely taken by surprise when she found herself slowly being moved backwards. For the briefest of moments she almost panicked. Then she relaxed, safe in the knowledge that nothing could hurt her as long as she was in Nikita's arms. It was perhaps a childish/unrealistic thought but it was one which felt so vividly real to Alex given she knew full well what this goddess was capable of, the fact that Nikita moved her like she weighed nothing further proving there was something to that thought.

Before Alex could dwell on it much more she felt the dildo start moving in and out of her pussy again. It had stopped only briefly but in her current horny stated it felt long enough to the young assassin, Alex just enjoying the sensation for a few seconds before analysing this new position she now found herself in.

It was sort of the reverse cowgirl, only instead of laying on her back Nikita was sort of kneeling. Or perhaps more accurately sitting on her legs. Either way she was bouncing Alex on her lap, the younger girl more or less moving up and down on the fake prick which was still deep inside her, Nikita still effortlessly moving her body as if she weighed nothing.

Which clearly wasn't the idea, "Come on, Alex bounce for me. Bounce on my cock. Bounce like a good girl."

Not needing to be told twice Alex started riding Nikita's cock, the younger spy working in time with her mentor's movements so that the dildo went as deep as possible with each thrust. It wasn't as hard as it could possibly be because Alex chose to keep time with Nikita's pace which were slow and steady, the Russian of course ready for a harder pace but not daring to push it without Nikita's permission.

In the past she had tried a few times and Nikita had been furious, yelling at Alex that she had to do what she said at all times. That if she couldn't trust her to do as she was told when they were alone together how could she trust she wouldn't be a liability out in the field. It was the same thing Nikita said when Alex made a mistake during training and had always meant the same thing, that being Nikita liked having Alex under her thumb. Alex wasn't sure how much Nikita was aware of it as she had been hesitant to ask her but there was no denying Nikita craved control. In general but most of all over Alex. And for all of her own long-standing desires for freedom Alex loved being under Nikita's control.

Fucking Nikita with the strap-on was everything Alex had dreamed it would be and more. It had given her the feeling of power and dominance which had been incredible rush, and she had got to be intimate with Nikita in a way she had never known before. It had just been so intense, in a way which had been so different to anything else. Even the little display of dominance they'd both enjoyed the last time they were together. However deep down Alex knew she was a bottom, or possibly Nikita was such a top that she just gravitated towards the submissive role.

That was why as fun as it had been to play the role of dominant top it felt heavenly to be back in the role of submissive bottom. The role that felt like she was born to play, Alex truly believing she had found her place in life right here, bouncing on Nikita's cock. Yes, her purpose in life was to sexually please the goddess known as Nikita. To fulfil every one of this goddess's desires by any means necessary, her own pleasure nothing but a trivial after thought next to the enjoyment of Nikita. That was why Alex continued to ride that dildo even as her own desire caught up with her and her body began to ache for the type of powerful orgasms only Nikita could give her.

Luckily for Alex she was soon given the chance to earn those orgasms, Nikita leaning forward to nibble on her earlobe before whispering in her ear, "You wanna cum baby girl?"

"да!" Alex whimpered, "да! да да да! Ohhhhhh my God yes, mmmmmm, oh Niki please, I need it!"

Grinning wickedly Nikita practically purred, "Maybe I will... if you beg for it like a good girl."

Wasting no time Alex quickly begged, "Please, please, please let me cum Niki, make me cum, ooooooohhhhhh Gooodddddd! Please? Please? I want to cum for you so bad моя любовь. I wanna cum for you my love, mmmmmmm, only you. I'm yours Niki, I'm your baby girl. I'm your good girl. Mmmmm I'll beg for you, oooooooh, I'll do anything for you, ahhhhhh, oh God, Я люблю тебя, Я люблю тебя, oh God Nikita I love you, please, please, please make me cum I'm begging for you to let me cum. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста Nikita сделать мне диплом! Пожалуйста сделать мне диплом! Пожалуйста сделать мне диплом!"

Alex continued to beg as Nikita lowered her down until she was on all fours again and slowly began increasing the pace of the fucking. Although Nikita built up pace slowly it felt like only seconds passed in between gentle pumping and hard pounding, Alex losing the ability to speak coherently as she felt herself crashing towards the edge of powerful climax. When she went over that edge she lost herself altogether, Alex surrendering her entire being to Nikita, safe in the knowledge that her sensei would protect her while she was overcome by ecstasy.

It was difficult, as always, but Nikita remained vigilant of their surroundings even as she became mostly lost in fucking Alex. That there were motion sensors and nonlethal traps surrounding her inner sanctum helped, and as always there were several weapons nearby if Nikita should need them. However it was only a matter of time before Nikita was truly overcome by pleasure, and even if they were interrupted at this stage Nikita wasn't so sure she could tear herself away from Alex even under the threat of death. Which would almost be worth it as at least she and her lover would go blissfully happy.

Pushing that thought out of her head Nikita concentrated on the girl bent over in front of her slamming herself into each thrust. Nikita smiled, remembering a time when she had tried to teach Alex not to do that without her permission. It had ultimately proven fruitless as no matter how hard she tried Alex couldn't seem to stop herself from doing this and Nikita had to admit there was something so endearing about watching her protégé thrust back against her. Besides, Nikita had enjoyed having the excuse to spank Alex's cute little butt.

Just how violently she use to punish the younger girl briefly made Nikita feel guilty, but she quickly replaced it by the thought of something else she like to do to Alex's cute little butt. As always Nikita wanted to do that thing again, however for once she considered using the energy she had left to just keep fucking Alex's pussy. After all she was seconds away from a climax herself and it would be so easy just to speed up even more and slam Alex's cunt until they both collapsed with exhaustion.

Instead Nikita kept her composure as she pounded her protégé's pussy through two nicely satisfying if not overwhelming orgasms, treating Alex to several far more than satisfying climaxes in the process. Then Nikita suddenly pulled her strap-on out of Alex's sex, lean down and buried her face in her young lover's cunt, the older spy hungrily lapping up all the sweet girl cum she could find before allowing her tongue to travel north.

Alex had loved those gentle licks to her pussy as they had been a blissful way to comedown from her high. It was something Nikita had done many times before and while the older woman had told Alex she only did it because she liked the taste of girl cum the young Russian new better. After all, why would Nikita lick her so thoroughly if she didn't care? Of course Nikita was no longer pretending not too, which only made everything more blissful for Alex, the younger spy welcoming her saviour's tongue on her twat and then on her ass hole.

While the little pussy licking was nice the ass licking was even better because it promised further pleasure to come, Alex moaning joyfully when she felt Nikita's skilled tongue slid across her butt hole for the first time in ages.

Receiving a rim job from Nikita was a rare treat for Alex. Normally Nikita made the young girl lick her ass as a not so subtle reminder who was in charge, Alex of course absolutely loving being made to bury her face in between her sensei's butt cheeks, especially after being 'forced' to eat Nikita's pussy. She also loved it when Nikita sat on her face and literally smothered her with her ass, or better yet her cunt, making it easy for the whole world to fall away leaving only the sight, smell and taste of Nikita.

Those memories brought a blissful smile to Alex's face as Nikita's tongue continued lapping away at her butt hole, the younger assassin's mind moving eventually from the past to her immediate future. The thought of it caused adrenaline to pump through Alex's veins, so that while she didn't regain her full strength it kind of felt like it, Alex knowing she would need whatever she could get for taking the type of ass fuckings Nikita love to dish out.

As her protégé's mind went back and forth between her past and future Nikita chose to concentrate on the present. Well, mostly. She did briefly think it was a shame she hadn't spent much time licking this little treasure in between Alex's cheeks, but in her defence that was because she was normally busy fucking it. Or fucking and licking Alex's front hole, two things which had consumed Nikita's life even as she protested that she felt nothing for the other girl.

That had her once again thinking of the far worse things she had done to Alex, then Nikita refocused on the task at hand so she didn't become lost in them again. That involved spitting onto Alex's ass hole and rubbing in the saliva with her tongue, closing her lips around the puckered rosebud so she could suck on it and even push into her protégé's tight anal ring. The last thing was difficult but not impossible. Not that Nikita got very far, at least not with her tongue alone. Luckily she had another trick up her sleeve, although she put it off for quite a while as she was enjoying rimming her new girlfriend.

Eventually Nikita did pull her mouth and tongue away from Alex's ass hole, pressed her index finger against the tight entrance and pushed slowly but forcefully forwards. Both girls moaned as Nikita penetrated Alex's butt hole and pushed her finger as deep as it would go into the younger spy's rectum, Nikita marvelling at the exquisite tightness for a few moments before gently beginning to butt fuck her protégé with her finger.

After a few minutes of this Nikita replaced her finger with her tongue, that soft wet muscle briefly being able to travel further into Alex's butt thanks to the fingering. Then after a minute or two of thoroughly tonguing Alex's ass hole Nikita switched back to using her finger, this time adding a second one into the mix to further stretch out the young girl's butt, preparing it for the strap-on which was still glistening with Alex's cum and pussy juices.

Through it all Alex whimpered and moaned in pleasure, and about halfway through she began begging, "Ohhhhhh God fuck me. Please Nikita, fuck me. Fuck my ass. Oooooooh fuck yes, lick me back there. Get my ass hole nice and wet so you can fuck it with your big dick. Oooooooooohhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeesssssss finger me, finger my ass, yesssssss mmmmmmm, just like that, finger fuck my ass hole, mmmmmm, fuck me Niki, use every single one of my holes for your pleasure. Mmmmmm, I'm yours Niki, my whole body is yours, mmmmmmm, you can fuck me in whichever hole you want, ooooooohhhhhhh, just fuck me! Fuck me Nikita, please-"

"Alex!" Nikita interrupted, waiting a few seconds to make sure she had her girlfriend's attention before continuing, "Spread your cheeks."

Ever eager to please her saviour Alex immediately became silent the second Nikita spoke her name. She was just as quick when it came to pressing her face to the bed sheets and reaching back to grab onto her ass cheeks. However, knowing what Nikita liked, Alex made sure to slowly spread her cheeks apart, slowly revealing the forbidden hole she was going to allow this goddess to use for her pleasure. The tiny hole, like every other hole on her body, which belonged to this goddess and was hers to use. Her ass hole which her girlfriend was about to use for her pleasure.

Some combination of those words echoed in Alex's head as she became lost in the joy of exposing herself in this intimate way for the mighty warrior named Nikita. Then she felt Nikita slowly remove her fingers from that tight, forbidden hole and replace them with the strap-on, Alex practically quivering with anticipation as the older woman slowly increased the pressure until her anal ring began to stretch.

It hurt, especially when her ass hole stretched wide enough to take the head of the dildo inside it, however this was the type of pain Alex had grown to crave. Partly because it made her think of the pleasure to come, but mostly because she liked the feeling of being forced open for Nikita's pleasure, her most private of holes being stretched in a sign of submission to this clearly superior woman. So Alex actually let out a cry of pleasure as she was anally penetrated by the woman she craved to please, Alex spreading her butt cheeks as wide as possible to make it easier for Nikita to see her cock sliding into her bottom.

After all the times they had done this Alex didn't need to see Nikita's face to know that her new girlfriend was captivated by seeing her strap-on sliding into her ass hole, the older woman's gaze remaining locked on that poor hole as it was forced to slowly take the entire length of the dildo. However with her face pressed against the bed sheets at an angle she could just about see behind herself, and Alex did so enjoy the captivated look on Nikita's face because it told her she was pleasing this dominant woman, which of course was the most important thing in the world to her.

Nikita did indeed love watching her cock slowly sliding into Alex's ass hole. She also loved watching her cock slowly sliding in and out of the younger brunette's butt hole, Nikita only taking a couple of seconds to enjoy having fully penetrated Alex's ass before she began officially sodomising her protégé with slow but steady thrusts.

Of course Nikita had always enjoyed watching herself fucking Alex, even when she had hated herself for it, but there was just something special about anal sex. It was just so taboo and wrong, two things which Nikita had always thought described her sexual relationship with Alex, therefore this act seeming to be the most taboo and wrong thing she could do. But more than doing something unspeakably wicked to a girl she was so determined to help, it was the control Nikita craved, the dominance.

As much as Nikita always wanted to protect Alex she loved having the younger girl under her thumb. It was something she craved, needed even, Nikita almost not comfortable having Alex in her presence unless she was completely subservient and obedient to her. And nothing seemed to make Alex subservient and obedient then fucking her in the ass, the act of sodomy never failing to turn Alexandra Udinov into the perfect lesbian pet. In turn it made Nikita feel like a total Alpha female dominating her submissive mate, the far more dangerous assassin fucking the less experienced assassin up the butt and making, no, reminding her she was her bitch.

It was wrong to think of Alex in that way, especially considering her past, but Nikita just couldn't help herself, especially in this position. Because as overwhelmingly dominant as butt fucking Alex normally made Nikita feel, seeing nearly the entire length of the strap-on dildo pumping in and out, in and out, in and out of Alex's ass hole, the young Russian beauty bent over in front of her and spreading her ass cheeks in total submission to her, her protégé so accepting that her back door was Nikita's personal fuck hole, it was almost too much.

Eventually it took so much out of her to control her body Nikita couldn't help but lose control of her mouth, the deadly assassin growling, "Take it Alex! Take it like a good little bitch! Mmmmmm fuck, you are my bitch Alex! I own you! I own every little part of your body! Ohhhhhhh fuck, even the most private part of your body is a fuck hole for my pleasure. Mmmmmm yes, your tight little ass is mine Alex, your entire body is mine! Your mind, your soul, every little part of you belongs to me. You're my property Alex, ooooooohhhhhhh mmmmmmm, and I'm going to protect what's mine. No one else is going to touch you my sweet baby girl because no one touches my things! Nobody touches my bitch. My sweet little bitch. My hot little slut. My beautiful baby girl. Ohhhhhhhh Goooooddddddd Alex, I love you so much."

"Я тоже тебя люблю, моя любовь! I love you more than anything!" Alex practically wept with pleasure, loving everything Nikita was saying to her, "Пожалуйста, трахнуть mеня, fuck me hard! Please pound my ass and make me cum! Ohhhhhhh Gooooooodddddddd, butt fuck me Niki, butt fuck me hard! I wanna cum for you Niki! I wanna cum for my owner! I wanna cum for the woman who owns me! Ooooooohhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkk, I'm your little anal slut Nikita, mmmmmm, I'm your bitch! I'm anything you want me to be because I'm yours and I love you and please, pleaseeeeeeeee, oooooohhhhhhh, пожалуйста, сделать мне диплом сделать мне диплом сделать мне диплом сделать мне диплом сделать мне диплом!"

Slowly, ever so slowly, Nikita increased the pace of the butt fucking to something which wasn't a fraction of the roughness she used to use however was enough to have Alex rushing towards climax. When she reached the edge Nikita slowed down just enough so Alex wouldn't cum, the experienced butt pounder riding her anal slut through near orgasm after near orgasm without a hint of allowing her to go over the edge.

The latter thing Nikita had done many times and Alex was grateful for it. She didn't want to cum so soon, not when she was experiencing the heaven that was Nikita fucking her in the ass. However Alex was a little disappointed that Nikita was holding back, her lover still clearly feeling guilty for the way she had used her over the last year. On the bright side Alex was confident that Nikita would eventually get there, and the ass fucking was hard enough that Alex could feel the far more dominant woman's hips crashing against her ass cheeks, causing them to jiggle slightly and the sound of flesh meeting flesh to echo throughout the room.

Another advantage Alex had was she was used to being denied an orgasm while being fucked by Nikita so when the urge to cum became almost unbearable she could go to her happy place. A place in her mind she could concentrate on to distract herself from torture, or at least that's why Nikita had taught it to her. Of course that happy place involved being with Nikita in some way, Alex either imagining being in the arms of the woman she loved or imagining that goddess fucking her. Maybe somewhat ironically when Nikita was fucking her like this she would deal with it by imagining Nikita fucking her, only harder and with more of an emphasis on Nikita's ownership of her.

For better or for worse Nikita knew of these unhealthy desires and was not above using them to make her lover cum, "Alex, your owner commands you to cum! Cum for your owner! Mmmmmm, cum for me Alex, the woman who owns your every breath. You only breathe because I allow it, do you understand me! Ahhhhhh fuck, you exist for my entertainment. You're purpose in life is to please me, oooooooh, fulfil your purpose by cumming for me now! Cum for me you little bitch! Ahhhhhh God, you're mine Alex, you're my bitch, my slut, my girlfriend, my everything, oh God I love you baby girl!"

With those words Alex came so hard that she saw stars. Her cum squirting out of her cunt and she literally shook with joy, Alex thrusting herself back rapidly against Nikita's thrusts, impaling her own ass hole on that mighty weapon of ass destruction until eventually she collapsed with exhaustion. Of course the expert butt fucker kept a tight hold of her hips so her lower half remained in the air, Nikita relentlessly ramming Alex's butt for both their benefit, although Alex pretended Nikita was just using her butt hole for her own selfish pleasure.

Nikita had used Alex's ass hole for her own selfish pleasure. She had used every hole on Alex's body. Countless times. In every position she knew, and even some she didn't, Nikita throwing Alex around like a rag doll and using her however she wanted. She had fucked her baby girl so brutally she had wanted her to break, especially when slamming her ass with a strap-on, Nikita literally trying to make sure that Alex wouldn't sit properly thanks to the assault on her ass.

It had all been a desperate attempt to make the younger girl hate her. Leave her. Maybe even kill her. Anything but love her, Nikita knowing in the very core of her being that she didn't deserve Alex's love. She didn't deserve anyone's love, but especially not Alex's. Not after what she had done to her father, not after failing to protect her from this world's monsters. In doing so Nikita had only made it worse. She had not only failed to drive Alex away but she had repeatedly hurt the person she had grown to love above all others, Nikita now fully accepting if there was such a thing as true love Alex was it for her. Alex was the one, her soul mate, and somehow Nikita would make it up to her.

Perhaps if they had a normal relationship that would mean Nikita would only make gentle love to Alex for the rest of their days, but they were far from normal and Nikita knew what her lover wanted. What she needed. What she craved. So when Alex was desperate for it Nikita pounded her lover's ass hard and deep, keeping her hips up in the air for as long as she was able so she could force the less experienced assassin to endure the hard butt fucking she had been begging for.

In doing so Nikita came in many powerful climaxes, although they clearly paled in comparison with what Alex experienced. In time they might trade places, Nikita allowing this very special girl to take her ass, but it would be only as a sign of Nikita's devotion to her. The truth was this was how it should be between them, Nikita as the top and Alex as the bottom. Nikita as the dominant butt pounder and Alex as the submissive anal slut. Nikita as the Alpha female and Alex as her bitch. Because as much as Alex craved to be dominated and to be owned Nikita craved to dominate and to own, the fact that Alex only wanted Nikita to own her and Nikita only wanted to own Alex probably not making it right, but then again perhaps nothing about their relationship was.

For a few blissful moments it didn't matter, Nikita and Alex both completely losing themselves in the butt sex, becoming mindless animals lost to their lust for each other. The next thing either of them could fully comprehend was that they were lying in a sweaty heap, Nikita naturally on top of Alex and still lazily thrusting her strap-on in and out of her protégé's bottom.

Knowing she was pretty much just bringing them down from their highs at this point Nikita nuzzled Alex's neck, digging her teeth into the vulnerable flesh and marking her territory. It had been far too long since she had been able to do this. Far too long since she could leave any visible marks, the type of which that would have raised questions within Division, Nikita finally free to lay claim to what was hers in this primal way. The whole time she did this Nikita tightly held Alex, the girl who had become so precious to her until she had regained a little strength. Then she lifted herself up, pulled her dildo out of Alex's ass and admired her handiwork.

The cheeks of Alex's butt were a light pink from the constant smacking of Nikita's thighs against them and Alex's ass hole was gaping widely, two signs that the younger spy had been thoroughly sodomised. They were also a reminder of Nikita's dominance over the younger girl, Alex furthering her submission by reaching back and slowly pulling her ass cheeks apart so that the older woman could get a better look at her gaping butt hole.

Nikita enjoyed that view for a few moments and then she allowed herself to collapse down on her back, a long sigh of exhaustion escaping her lips as she crashed onto the sheets. She then lifted her head to command Alex to clean her dick but her protégé had already anticipated her top's needs. That she had always made Alex suck whatever toy she used on her clean made no difference in that moment, Nikita was filled with pride and happiness, especially when her lover... her girlfriend looked up at her with those big blue eyes and took the head of the dildo which had just been inside her own ass into her mouth.

"God I love you." Nikita said softly, those words escaping her lips without her permission, but now they were out she wilfully confirmed, "I love you so much baby girl. You make me so happy."

Hearing those words made Alex's heart flutter and a happy smile to cross her face, even as she was taking more dildo into her mouth. When she had taken a good couple of inches Alex began to gently suckle on the strap-on, moaning joyfully as she tasted the deepest part of her butt on the fake cock. She also closed her eyes, momentarily concentrating on nothing but this depraved act of submission to the far more deadly spy. Then she felt fingers gently intertwining with her hair, Alex knowing even before she opened her eyes again Nikita was stroking her hair.

Alex used to live for tiny signs of affection like this. They had been more precious to her then anything money could buy, however when she opened her eyes like this before Nikita had never smiled at her, her true feelings for Alex not just escaping through her eyes but beaming brightly from her entire face. It made Alex overwhelmingly happy in the same way hearing Nikita tell her she loved her did, this overwhelming feeling driving the young Russian to try harder with this latest act of pleasing her lover.

Quickly Alex sucked the rest of her ass juice from the head of the cock before pushing more of it into her mouth, at first younger girl keeping eye contact with the older woman before she closed her eyes again so she could fully concentrate on sucking cock. That was when Alex started pushing the dildo down her throat, taking every inch the first time and holding it there with practised ease. Her eyes watered and she choked something fierce, but Alex was determined to be a good ass to mouth slut for Nikita, so she push through the discomfort to clean every inch of the dick before she began throat fucking herself for the more experienced assassin's amusement.

Eventually Alex chance to look up at Nikita who was still beaming down at her happily, that look once again causing Alex's heart to flutter and a little smile to crossed her face. Sure, there was part of Alex which missed the dirty talk, that wanted Nikita to call Alex her nasty little ATM slut, her anal whore, her cock sucker, etc. However this was nice too, especially when Nikita tugged on her hair forcefully in a familiar sign that she wanted Alex to crawl up into her arms.

Only too happy to do so Alex removed her mouth from the dildo and crawled upwards, soon finding herself in the only place she'd ever felt safe, Nikita's arms, kissing the woman she owed everything too, the lovers continuing the lip lock for a few blissful moments before they snuggled and rested in a comfortable silence. After all, they had a busy night head of them.

*

A few hours later Alex came round in Nikita's arms. As she slowly return to reality she realised this was actually the second time today she was doing this, only she didn't feel as sated as before. As relaxed. As peaceful. And she'd had the strangest dream, and instead of Nikita gently stroking her hair and cooing soothingly her lover seemed frantic.

"Alex! Alex! ALEX!" Nikita practically cried with increasing desperation.

"What?" Alex questioned weakly.

"Oh thank God." Nikita gasped, sounding more relieved than Alex had ever heard her.

Then Nikita pulled Alex up into a fierce hug, making it clear that something was up, "Nikita, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Everything is fine." Nikita said quickly, blatantly lying. Although to her credit Nikita immediately realised her mistake and brought Alex's face directly in front of hers so she could softly smile at her protégé and then explain, "There... there was one more thing I didn't tell you."

Immediately fearing the worst Alex tensed.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I promised you no more secrets, but this is it, I swear. The last thing. And this is it, Division put a kill chip in your head." Nikita confessed quickly, wanting to get this over with before she was overwhelmed by the tears streaming down her face, "I'd heard it was a precaution they were taking now, even found one in one of their agent's heads before I sent you in, and you've got to believe me Alex, it was agony. But you were so insistent that you wanted to go in, that you wanted to infiltrate Division, that I told myself it would be useless to try and talk you out of it and once inside you'd constantly be in danger so having the chip in your head wouldn't make much difference. I, I wasn't sure you would ever make it out alive. And once you did... trying to remove the chip could have resulted in them killing you, and telling you would have just freaked you out, so I kept it from you until the time was right to remove you from Division permanently. And now it's finally gone and, God Alex I'm so, so sorry."

Momentarily Alex was horrified, although she quickly chose to put the blame squarely where it belonged, namely with Division.

"It's ok." Alex whispered, "I understand. You didn't want me slipping up because I was worrying about it. And honestly, if you had told me it wouldn't have made a difference, I still would have insisted on going undercover."

Nikita's body relaxed ever so slightly and a look of relief crossed her face, "That's what I thought. But I want you to know Alex that I found the best surgeon money can buy. Only the best for you baby. But... to deactivate the chip he had to kill you. It was only for a few seconds, but you were legally dead and they were the longest seconds of my life. I, I even held a gun to his head the whole time so he wouldn't double-cross me, so he would definitely bring you back, because I couldn't bear the thought of losing you. And he did it. I watched him remove both the chip and the tracker so you're finally free of that vipers nest. But... I lied to you again, so I understand if you can't trust me. If you hate me. If you want to leave. I, I would leave me."

For a few moments Alex stared in disbelief that Nikita still thought there was a chance that was ever going to happen, then she kissed her girlfriend and smiled softly, "Never. I'll never leave you Niki. I promise."

With tears in both their eyes now Nikita smiled, "I love you Alex."

Alex smiled back, "I love you too Nikita."


End file.
